The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of prosthetic devices and more specifically relates to prosthetic devices used to support a penis during intercourse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impotence or erectile dysfunction (ED, E.D.) has always been and continues to remain an extremely common disorder. Almost all men experience some level of erectile dysfunction (ED) during their lives. Causes of male impotence include diabetes, high blood pressure, high cholesterol, heart disease, or depression. Further, some medicines that men take for conditions like high blood pressure and depression can lead to ED. Male impotency can have detrimental effects on a man's relationships and on his self-esteem and can lead to psychological difficulties and depression.
In some cases, treatment can involve prescription medication, injections into the penis, a penile prosthesis, a penis pump or vascular reconstructive surgery. Unfortunately, prescription medication or injections in the penis may cause negative side effects, may interact dangerously with other drugs and don't work for everyone. Surgical intervention can be costly and there are some risks involved, such as for instance, infection or bleeding.
Therefore a need exists for an improved prosthetic device used to support a penis during intercourse which affords a man the ability to resume a healthy sex life. A need exists for a prosthetic device which is inexpensive, has no side effects, is easy to use, and which does not require surgery or other costly procedures.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,360,390; 4,653,484; 6,436,031; 4,194,502; D394504; and 3,920,007. This prior art is representative of prosthetic devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a prosthetic device used to support a penis during intercourse should be easy to use, fit comfortably, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable prosthesis system to support a penis during intercourse and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.